The Mean of My Live
by Mizuki Kuroichi
Summary: 'untuk apa aku hidup' itu yang selalu dipikirkan Echo.. pada saat hr ultahnya ortunya lebih mementingkan kembarannya. Ia bertemu Oz yang dulu adalah kakak kelasnya di SMP. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya silahkan baca saja...


**' The mean of my live '**

**By : mizuki kuroichi  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts ****© Mochizuki, Jun  
><strong>

**Rate : T  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Pairing : Oz x Echo  
><strong>

**WARNING : **_**Alternate Universe (AU), OOC**_

PART 1

' Untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini ? ' itu yang selalu dipikirkan Echo di batinnya. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun ke-17 kembarannya, yang bernama Zwei, dan sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya! Kalian tahu readers sudah empat kali ulang tahunnya lupakan, dan dengan hari ini sudah lima kali. Ortu-nya sangat sibuk menyiapkan kejutan dan membeli hadiah untuk anak tersayang mereka.

" ECHO! Cepat kemari bantu ibu disini untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk Zwei " kata ibu-nya dari arah dapur.

" Maaf bu, aku tidak bisa bantu, hari ini aku ada pengumuman murid baru di SMA Pandora, Bu !" kata echo dari kamarnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya

" ECHO! BISA-BISANYA KAMU MENENTANG PERINTAH IBU!" teriak ibunya dari dapur.

" AKU TIDAK PEDULI ! " teriak echo dari arah ruang tamu.

"BLAM!CLANG!BRUM…" terdengar suara pintu rumah dan pintu pagar yang di banting dengan keras dan terdengar suara motor milik Echo, yang semakin lama mulai tidak terdengar.

_Sesudah sampai di tempat parkir sekolah_

'Hah…' Echo mgenghela napas sambil berjalan masuk kedalam lapangan sekolah dengan muka yang masih mengantuk,lesu dan sedikit jengkel, lalu ia segera melupakan kejadian di rumahnya dan berbaris untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari OSIS kelas 12 (upacara+penjelasannya di skip saja sepertinya bakal panjang kalau di tulis… ^^)

_Saat bubaran upacara_

Echo berjalan menuju papan pengumuman untuk mencatat apa saja yang harus di bawa besok.

_isi pengumuman:_

_untuk semua murid baru untuk 3 hari kedepan ada beberapa perlangkapan yang harus kalian bawa, yaitu:_

_Buku tulis 100 lembar_

_Alat tulis_

_Pensil(HB&2B)_

_Pensil mekanik(HB&2B)_

_Ballpoint_

_Penghapus_

_Tip x_

_Isi pensil mekanik(HB&2B)_

_Untuk alat__2__ tulis di atas diwajibkan membawa 3 buah_

_Gunting_

_Penggaris lurus & segitiga_

_Busur derajat_

_Jangka_

_Lem kayu&kertas_

_20 lembar kertas Hvs berukuran F4_

_2 buku gambar ukuran A3_

_Dan yang harus kalian pakai:_

_Baju kemeja berwarna hitam(semua murid cewek)_

_Baju kemeja berwarna putih (semua murid cowok)_

_Celana jeans panjang(semua murid baru)_

_Sepatu hitam (semua murid cowok)_

_Sepatu putih (semua murid cewek)_

_Semua yang tertera di atas harus dipatuhi kalau tidak akan dapat hukuman!_

'apaan nih! Yang harus si bawa banyak amit! Mau nyumbang atau apaan…? Yang cewek asa mau ngelayat orang mati, yang cowok asa mau dibabtis…! Hah tinggal beli baju kemeja hitam deh…' pikirnya dalam batinnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang yang membuat ia sadar akan lamunannya. _Starled, _dengan cepat dia menghadap ke belakang.

"Hai, Echo-chan~~" panggil Oz dari belakang. (Sekedar informasi Oz adalah senpainya sekaligustemannya di SMP dulu, begitu pula dengan teman-teman Oz yg lainnya)

"ah, ternyata kau senpai... kau bersekolah di SMP Pandora juga yah?" kata Echo dengan muka lega.

"yap, begitulah Echo-chan… panggilnya Oz-kun saja yah, Echo-chan" kata Oz dengan senyum yang lebar.

"oh… baiklah Oz-kun, ngomong-ngomong Alice-san ma.." sebelum Echo sempat bicara…

"BUAK!" Alice memukul kepala Oz dengan tas tangan yang dibawanya…

"Iiiitai~~Alice-chan!" kata Oz meringkuk ke lantai sambil memegangi bagian kepala yang dipukul oleh Alice.

"ahahahaha!~ Bagai mana rasanya OZ-KUN~~!" kata Alice dengan muka menyerigai marah dan dia sedikit menekan kata-kata 'Oz-kun'nya, sebenarnya Alice tidak suka melihat Oz bersama Echo berduaan.

Echo hanya tertawa geli melihat senpainya itu dan lalu membantu senpainya untuk berdiri kembali.

"Ada apa sih dengan mu, Alice-chan! Ouch!" kata Oz dengan nada sedikit membentak kepada Alice sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"huh! Menyebalkan! Itu karena tadi kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di depan kelas di lantai dua Oz!" kata Alice dengan nada marah sambil memukul bagian kepala Oz dengan tangannya, yang baru saja ia pukul sekuat tenaga degan tasnya.

"OUCH! Ok ok aku minta maaf Alice-chan, kupikir tadi kau melihat ku berjalan dan mengikutiku kemari…"

"_hihihi lucu sekali kalian berdua…~!"_ kata seseorang dangan nada mengejek Alice dan Oz.

"Huh? Apa katamu Alyss !" kata Alice dengan nada marah sambil menghadap ke belakang.

"ah… tidak, aku hanya bilang kalian 'berdua' seperti 'badut ~~!" kata Alyss sambil berlari-lari kecil ke belakang.

Akhirnya muncullah urat nadi kemarahan Alice, "ARGH! KEMARI KAU ALYSS!" kata Alice sambil mengejar kembarannya itu. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran kedua senpai kembarnya itu…..

Sementara Alice dan Alyss sedang kejar-kejaran sambil adu mulut di lapangan sekolah, Oz dan Echo pergi menuju kelinik sekolah, dengan mengikuti petunjuk dari senpainya yang kesakitan itu….

_Sesampainya di depan klinik_

"hey Oz-kun kita sudah sampai di klinik" kata Echo member tahu senpainya yang sedang memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol itu.

"hah….? Oh terimakasih Echo-chan dari sini aku sudah bisa sendiri" kata Oz sambil berjalan untuk masuk kedalam klinik.

"baiklah…" kata Echo sambil berjalan kembali.

"hm… H-hey Echo-chan…" kata Oz sedikit terbata-bata sambil menarik tangan Echo yang mau kembali ke lantai satu untuk membaca pengumuman.

"Hm.. ap..!" sebelum Echo sempat berbicara tiba-tiba Oz mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Echo _blushing_ "Hm..!" 'ada apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba aku dicium oleh Oz-kun' pikirnya dalam batinnya, Echo berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu sebelum ada yang melihat mereka berdua sedang ciuman. Tapi Oz malah memegang kepala Echo dan merangkul pinggangnya gengan tangan kirinya dan membuat tidak ada jarak lagi diantara merka tapi malah adanya ciuman itu semakin memanas. Lima menit kemudian Oz melepaskan ciumannya, nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi yang begitu panas dan lama,

"a-apa… maksudnya ciuman.. … tadi… senpai?" kata Echo masih terengah-engah.

"tadi itu.. maksud terima kasih ku padamu….. Echo-chan…. karena kau telah membantuku" kata Oz dengan senyum jailnya.

"oh yah…! Panggilnya Oz-kun saja, kan aku tadi sudah bilang.." kata Oz

"h-ha'I, kalau begitu a-aku kembali dulu" kata Echo sambil berlari ke arah tangga degan mukanya yang masing merah itu….

"AH! Happy brithday Echo-chan" kata Oz sambil melihat gadis yang tadi diciumnya itu berlari.

_Spechlesh, _Echo berhenti 'dari mana dia tahu kalau aku ulangtahun hari ini?' tanya Echo dalam batinnya, tanpa pikir panjang langsung ia berkata..

"A-ARIGATOU, OZ-KUN" teriaknya dari depan tangga dan cepat-cepat turun kebawah. Setelah suara kaki Echo menuruni tangga sudah tidak terdengar Oz berkata….

"hihi…~~ mukanya manis kalau sedang _blushing,_ ouch! Kepalaku~~!" kata Oz dengan senyum jahilnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit sambil berjalan masuk ke klinik.

_Sedangkan Echo_

Echo berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya yang kepanjangan ke tempat dimana motornya di parkir. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, tanpa pikir panjang Echo langsung memakai helm motornya dan langsung memacu motornya keluar dari sekolah dengan mukanya yang masih memerah akibat kejadian di depan klinik tadi.

Setelah Echo membeli kemeja hitam untuk besok, ia membawa motornya itu ke apartemen(*) yang sedikit jauh dari tempat ia membeli kemeja tadi. Echo masuk ke apartemennya, ia lalu menaruh tasnya di sofa dan langsung pergi mandi…

" Bruk…" suara badan Echo yang dijatuhkan ke kasur dikamarnya dan tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur….

~(^.^)~

(*) apartemen yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya Echo 1 tahun yang lalu… sekarang ayahnya sedang bekerja diluar negri


End file.
